deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The courier vs The lone wanderer vs the sole survivor
intro Wiz: Today we look the three fallout characters that Bathesda made. Boomstick: The Courier, mojave express. Wiz: The lone wanderer, the dweller from vault 101 Boomstick: And the army veteran, the sole survivor. Hes Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. (It shows all three of them in the wasteland) the courier Wiz: The courier will be Male. Sometime before the game the courier discovered a supply route into the wasteland through the divide. Even through the rough environment the small community stayed alive and used a American flag as its symbol. The New California Republic sent the courier to the divide with a package and the package had a destinater with missile launch codes. The package "woke up" and sent the destination signal to missiles locked in the silos making massive earthquakes and powerful storms. Boomstick: Some time later The Courier was hired to send a strange package to the New Vegas Strip and he was inspected by Benny. Benny shoot the Courier in the head leaving him for dead in a small grave in goodsprings. Victor dug The Courier out and he took the courier to doc Mitchell. Wiz: The Courier will have ten in all of his special stats. The Courier has perks like Black widow, Confirmed Bacheler, Friend of night, Heave HO!, Hunter, Intense Training, Rapid Reload, Retelention, Swift Learner, Cannibal, Comprehension, Educated, Entomologist, Rad Child, Run n Gun, Travel Light, Bloody Mess, Demolition Expert, Fercious Loyallty, Fortune Finder, Gunslinger, Hand Loader, Lead Belly, Shotgun Surgeon, The Professional, Toughness, Vigilanl Recycler, Commando, Cowboy, Living Anatomy, Pack Rat, Quick Draw, Red Resistance, Scrounger, Stone wall, Stong Back, Super Slam!, Terrifing Presence, Here and Now, Animal Friends, Finesse, Math Wrath, Miss fortune, Mister Sandman, Mysterius Stranger, Nerd Rage, Night Person, Plasma Spaz, Fast Motabalism, Ghastly Scavenger, Hit the deck, life Giver, and more. (im lazy so im going to leave the list of perks and what they do in the notes part if you want to know what every perk does.) During the Couriers adventure he did also become a Cyborg from his brain, spine, and heart was replaced by robotics. Boomstick: The Courier couldn't go through the waistland with just his fist. Wait...Yes he can. Well thats one of his weapons. He has pistols like Lucky, Maria, That Gun, Mysterious Magnum, Lil Devil, Ranger sequoia, and the police pistol to name a few. He has This Machine, A BB Gun, Abilene Kid LE BB Gun, Medicine Stick, La Longue Carbine, Paciencia, Bozar, All-American, Survivalist Rifle, Christine's CoS silencer rifle, Gobi Campaign scout rifle, and Rat Slayer for rifles. Vance's 9mm SMG and Sleepytime for SMGs. Sturdy Caravan Shotgun, Dinner Bell, and Big Boomer for shotguns. K9000 cyberdog gun, FIDO, Minigun, CZ57 Avenger, and Shoulder mounted machine gun for heavy weapons. Wiz: He has a ailen Blaster, Euclid's C-Finder, Compliance Regulator, Missing Laser Pistol, Pew Pew, Pulse Gun, MF Hyperbreeder Alpha, and a recharging laser pistol for energy pistols. Holofire for energy rifles. Cleansing Flame, The Smitty Special, and Tesla Beaton prototype for energy heavy weapons. Esther, Mercy, Great Bear grenade rifle, Mercenary's grenade Rifle, Red Victory Grenade Rifle, Tump Tump, Annabella, and Red Glare for explosive projectiles. Dynamite, Fire Bomb, Flash Bang, Frag Grenade, Holy Frag Grenade, Nuke Grenade, and tin can grenade for...grenades. Bowie Knive, Bloody Nap, Blade of the east, Blade of the west, Chainsaw, Chopper, Chances Knife, Cosmic Knife, Cosmic Knife clean, Cosmic knife super heated, Knock Knock, Katana, Knife Spear, Knife Spear Clean, Broad Machete, Liberator, Proton Axe, Protonic inversal axe, Ripper, Gehenna, and Figaro for bladed weapons. Boomstick: Nephi's Golf driver, baseball bat, The humble Cudgel, Old Glory, Nuke Breaker, Oh Baby!, war club, and X-2 antenna for blunt weapons. Two step goodbye, bear trap fist, cram opener, golden boxing gloves, pushy, recompence of the fallen, fist of the north rawr or fist of rawr, industrional hand, embrace of the mantis power!, Power fist, Saturine fist, Saturine fist super heated, Greased Lightning, Salt-upon wounds power fist, Scientist glove, corrosive glove, Stetillzer glove, Dr. Klien's Glove, Dr. mobius glove, Love and hate, Yao Guai gauntlet, she's embrace, and paladin toaster for unarmed weapons. The Courier also has binoculars. Wiz: His most powerful weapons are the arcametes 1 and 2 which are solar lasers that can be used only once each. Boomstick: So The Courier has a lot of armor from light to heavy to useless when he has 10 in every stat and every perk so we will give him the best of the light for defence, the best helmet, the best of the heavy not including the power armor, the best of the medium, and most of the useless. The Courier will have Sierra Madre armor re-enforced. Wiz: For medium the Courier will have Gannon family tesla armor and that gives the courier radiation resistance and more damage to energy weapons. The Courier will have Legate armor, stealth suit mark II and metal armor re-enforced for heavy armor. The metal armor re-enforced does lower the Couriers agility and the stealth suit mark II heals the curier over time and heals crippled limbs. Boomstick: For helmets he will use the Advance riot gear helmet, desert ranger combat helmet, elite riot gear helmet, Gannon family tesla helmet, Remnants power armor helmet, T-45d power armor helmet, and T-51b power armor helmet for helmets. The power armor helmets give the courier radiation resistance. Wiz: For the useless or not really important items the courier has the automatic-valence tri-radii-oscillator, breathing mask, Radbreather, and the pimp-boy 3 Billion. the automatic-valence tri-radii-oscillator heals the courier, the breathing mask gives the courier radiation resistance, and the radbreather gives the courier the ability to breath under water. Boomstick: For power armor the courier has the brotherhood T-45d power armor, Brotherhood T-51b power armor, NCR salvaged power armor, remnants power armor, Scorched Sierra power armor, T-45 power armor, and T-51b power armor all giving the courier radiation resistance. Wiz: The Courier does have some weaknesses like he does take fall damage, all of his armor and weapons can break, and that his most powerful weapon the two lasers from the sateltites can only be uses once per laser. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxOiVxTB0KY the lone wanderer Wiz: The Lone wanderer will be female. The Lone wanderer started in Vault 101 and she lived her life in the Vault until she was 19. During that time James, the lone wanderers father, left the Vault leading The Lone Wanderer to escape the Vault and search for him going from The Pits of pennsylvania, The virtual reality of ww2 (I Think), and even to space with aliens. Boomstick: The Lone wanderer help make the wasteland survival guide, start project purity, and save the world from destruction from aliens. Wiz: The Lone wanderer has lots of perks and some are Night person, here and now, Pyromaniac, and robotics expert just to name only a few of them and some perks wouldn't work when her special stats will be at 10. Boomstick: So The Lone Wanderer could go through the wasteland with just her first be she does have weapons. She has Wild Bill's sidearm, Colonel autumn's 10mm pistol, silenced 10mm pistol, Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol, Blackhawk, Callahan's magnum, and paulson's revolver for pistols. For rifles she has Preforator, Xuanlong assault rifle, Oi'painless, Backwater rifle, Lincoln's repeater, reservist's rifle, and Victory rifle. She has the terrible shotgun and the kneecapper for shot guns and Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG for SMGs. Wiz: She has the drone cannon Ex-b, Burnmaster, rapid-torch flamer, slo-burn flamer, precision gatling laser, Vengeance, Eugene, the rock-it-launcher, the experimental MIRV, and miss launcher for heavy weapons. For every weapons she has Atomotic pulverizer, Captain sidearm, Firelance, Colonlel Autumn's laser pistol, Protectron's gaze, smugglers end, Mesmentron, Microwave emitter, MPLX Novasurge, Destablizer, Matel Blaster, Wazer wifle, A3-21's plasma rifle, and tesla cannon for energy weapons. For explosives she has plasma mines, plasma gernades, cryo mines, cryo grenades, and nuke grenade. Boomstick: For melee she has The Man opener, The Mauler, The dismemberer, Jingwei's shocksword, Vampire's edge, occam's razor, stabhappy, Trench Knife, Ant sting, ritural knife, slasher knife, toy knife, Jack, Samurai sword, Butch's toothpick, Board of Education, The break, repellent stick, Electro-Suppressor, The tenderizer, Fawkes' super sledge, highwayman's friend, Steel knuckles, Fisto!, The shocker, and Plunkett's Valid Points for melee weapons. Wiz: The lone wanderer has clothing as well to help her through the waistland. For armor she has armored vault 101 armor, the vault secerity armor, Ranger battle armor, Raider commando armor, Raider iconoclast armor, raider ordinance armor, raider paingiver armor, raider throwdown armor, metal master armor. ashur's power armor, brotherhood power armor, enclave power armor, Linden's power armor, Lyons' pride armor, outcast power armor, power armor, Prototype medical power armor, T-51b power armor, tesla power armor, Tribal power armor, winterized T-51 power armor with the proper helmets. The lone wanderer can also use the death laser from mothership zeta Boomstick: The lone wanderer can drown, his armor and weapons can brake, and he can take fall damage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPt08UYmyMo The Sole Survivor Wiz: The Sole Survivor will be female. The sole Survivor is a veteran and she was going to go to a veterans speech but before she could the fall out happened. the sole survivor just signed her and her family a place in the vault and they all went to the vault. They just made it and they all were frozen. During that time Kellogg walked into the vault and took the sole survivors child. The husband struggles but was shot and killed. The Sole survivor got out of Cyro and she left the vault making it her goal to get her child back and kill Kellogg. Boomstick: She will have all of her stats at 10 and she has some perks like steady aim, pain train, solar powered, and aqua girl just to name a few and she has weapon to help her in the waist land. She has Eddie's pistol, Kelloggs pistol, The gainer, Wastelander's friend, Deliverer, Decembers child, Overseers guardian, The last minute, The problem solver, Splattercannon, Reba, Reba II, Tinker Toms special, Lucky Eddy, Old Reiliable, kilotom radium rifle, radical conversion, Silver submachine gun, Spray n pray, Justice, Le Fusil terribles, Big Boy, The Striker, Nuka-Nuke launcher, Sereant ash, Admiral's friend, Skipper's last stand, Defenders harpoon gun, Junk Jet, Ashmaker, Partystarter, Death from above, Broadsider, Virgil's rifle, Old Faithful, Survivors special, Protectron's gaze, Good intentions, Prototype UP77 Limitless potential, Righteous authority, Wazer rifle, Final judgment, Aeternus, experiment 18-A, sentinel's plasmacaster, alien blaster, Cryolater, thirst zapper, Salvaged assaultron head, tesla rifle, lots of grenades, mines, and she has bear traps. Wiz; For clothing she has Mechanist armor and helmet, the silver shrouds armor, Testla T-60 power armor, Marine armor, Rescue diver suit, Nuke 51- power armor, and Quantum X-01 Mk V power armor. Liberty Prime is a huge robot and he tosses down huge nukes, shoot lasers, and he could destroy a building just from his size alone. The Liberty Prime in fallout 4 is a new and better version from fallout 3. Boomstick: The Sole Survivor may have military experience but her power armor is huge, runs on power cells, and it can break but the rest of her armor cant. She does take fall damage, can drown, and can die of radiation. pre fight Wiz: Now after the long introduction our combatants our set. Its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a fallout death battle! fight The Courier and the lone wanderer walk and bump into each other. The two look at each other and the sole survivor stumbles knocking into both the Courier and the Lone wanderer. The Sole survivor laughs as the idiot savant laugh goes off. The Courier aims his Mysterious magnum at the Sole survivor. The Sole survivor shakes his head and she aims Kellogg's pistol at the Courier. The lone wanderer tries to talk them into not fighting but it fails having the sole survivor knock the lone wanderer away and into the ground. The Courier shoots at the Sole Survivor but the Ricochet perk goes off having the bullet knock off the sole survivors body and into the lone wanderers arm. The Lone wanderer looks at the Courier and she pulls out the black hawk aiming it the Courier. The lone wanderer slowly gets up and they all shoot at each other with their bullets hitting each other. The Mysterious strangers for everyone appears shooting and the Mysterious strangers fall dead. The Sole Survivor runs at the Lone wanderer shooting at her and the lone wanderer dodges the bullets running to a abandoned building. The Courier run at the sole Survivor and punches her with the bear trap fist with the bear trap part going into the sole survivors arm. The Courier uses the Kahn Trick to blind the sole survivor with a dirt from the ground. The lone wanderer shoots at the Courier with the victory rifle but she misses. The Sole survivor slowly gets up and she pulls off the bear trap fist from her arm. The Courier punches the Sole survivor having the pimp boy 3 billion bash into the sole survivors face and a flash from the sun go into the lone wanderers eyes. The Sole survivor runs off and the lone wanderer falls down onto a couch. The Courier presses a button and a satellite slowly gets into position. The Sole survivor teleports into the mothership Zeta ship and she starts to repair the death laser. The Lone wanderer tosses down a grenade and when it goes off Liberty prime comes out of the ground. The Couriers first laser hits Liberty Prime but it doesn't seem to affect Liberty Prime much. The Sole survivor laughs and The lone wanderer presses a button in the mothership Zita ship. The death laser shoots down destroying the couriers second satellite and it hits Liberty Prime making it blow up. The Lone wanderer gets teleported back and the courier punches the sole survivor. The Sole Survivor pulls out the Rockville slugger and she hits the Courier knocking him away. The lone wanderer runs in smacks the sole survivor with a baseball bat braking it over the sole survivors chest. The three run behind rocks and when they come out they are in their power armor. The courier and the lone wanderer are surprised at the size of the sole survivors power armor. The Sole survivor charges at The courier knocking him away and she smacks the lone wanderer away. The Lone wanderer and the lone wanderer shoot at the sole survivor braking her power armor. The courier and the lone wanderer pull out knifes and they slash at the sole survivor braking more of the power armor. The knifes brake and the lone wanderer puts the broken parts into the junk it jet. The Courier pulls out the power core from the sole survivors power armor and he tosses the power core into the air. The lone wanderer shoots the power core with the victory rifle making it blow up. The sole survivor puts it another power core and she flys into the air. The Courier pulls out the ratslayer and he shoots the sole survivor in the head making her fall to the ground. When the sole survivor lands the ground shakes knocking dust everywhere. The Lone wanderer pulls out the samurai sword and she slashes at the sole survivor. The sole survivor blocks by pulling out the shishkabab and cutting the samurai sword in half. The Lone wanderer pulls out her shishkabab and she slashes at the sole survivor who blocks. The courier runs off and he watches by using a sniper rifle. The Sole survivor slashes at the lone wanderer but the lone wanderer dodges slashing at the sole survivors hand cutting it off. The courier shoots the sole survivors head knocking it off killing her. The Lone wanderer and the courier nod paying respect and the two walk to each other. The two decide to do a duel and they stand back to back. The courier tries to cheat but the lone wanderer turns around in time to dodge a bullet. The lone wanderer shoots the broken knife pieces into the couriers arms and legs. The courier pulls through the pain and he tosses down a can at the lone wanderer. The lone wanderer looks at the tin can and it explodes knocking the lone wanderer on her back. The Courier walks to the lone wanderer and he aims Maria at the Lone wanderer. Courier: I hope you are as lucky as me but...the house always wins. The courier shoots the lone wanderer in the head killing her. KO! It shows the courier eating the bodies on the Mysterious strangers, the lone wanderer laying with a hole through her head still in power armor, and the sole survivor laying in a puddle of blood in a power armor shell. result Wiz: This was close as all of them had the same ability and stats. Boomstick: The Sole survivor was in a war giving her training but the Courier was in the war at hoover dam with only training was surviving the wasteland and the lone wanderer wasn't in the best with experience besides the simulation of war. Wiz:The Lone wanderer was the best in lasers with the death ray from the alien ship. Boomstick: The courier was a dirty fighter in hand to hand with the Kahn trick or the bear trap fist and she was a cyborg giving her spine, heart, and brain a defence boost and working ability as they are robotic. Wiz: the sole survivor was a huge target in power armor and the courier and lone wanderer had training with power armor. The Sole survivors power armor did have better stuff like a jetpack but it all does run on a fusion core leaving the sole survivor open for a attack when the fusion core runs out. The Lone wanderer and the couriers power armor isnt run on anything and probobly easier to move around in then the huge power armor The Sole survivor has. Boomstick: The Lone wanderer and the sole survivors win was wastelanded. Wiz: The winner is the courier. next time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrdFpwcdguo KANO VS SAGAT MORTAL KOMBAT VS STREET FIGHTER next bonus fight Evil Jon (Fallout Kill Everything) VS Cywen Caster (Fallout Venturiantale) notes The genders for each character will be randomized. Lone wanderer will have the space laser. The Courier will have his laser. The sole survivor will have Liberty Prime. List of all of the Couriers perks: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_New_Vegas_perks all of the couriers weapons: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_New_Vegas_weapons armor: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout%3A_New_Vegas_armor_and_clothing Perks: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_perks weapons: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_weapons armor: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_armor_and_clothing Perks: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_4_perks Armor: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_4_armor_and_clothing Weapons: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_4_weapons Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Gamehost0007 bonus fight